For as long as there have been drains and sewage systems there has been a problem of how to allow water and debris to exit drain pipes while preventing animals from entering the pipes. To this day, blockage due to animals, animal debris, and other debris is a problem in residential housing drainage and gutter systems, farm field drainage systems, golf courses drainage systems, and any place where corrugated polymer drainage and sewage pipes are used as part of a drainage system.
Drain pipe end caps with flaps to allow water and debris flow while preventing animals from entering the drain have been implemented in various forms over the years. Drain cap concepts suggest use of galvanized steel or some form of metal alloy and incorporate spring systems, metal alloy attachment systems, and include a significant number of moving parts. Most, if not all, require fasteners, tools, and even specialized skill to install and employ, all of which increases production and installation costs. and installation time. Many of these systems may be effective for larger animals but many appear less effective at keeping out mice, rats, snakes, and other smaller rodents or vermin.
Alternative options to drain pipe end caps are flaps, cages, slotted flaps, or forked flaps that are installed within a pipe, usually bolted to the top of the pipe or hinged between points at the pipe's inner surface perimeter. These solutions are intended to allow water and debris to flow out past the internal flap, while closing to prevent animals from venturing too far into the pipe. Since these solutions are usually made from a metal alloy, it becomes difficult to replace them if the mechanism breaks. Corrosion is a common reason for failure. Furthermore, these solutions need to be affixed to the pipe, requiring tools, fasteners, and skills, and these solutions collectively put strain on the pipe walls, over time making it likely that the pipe will break at or near the attachment point. These last two points are particularly significant as drainage pipes are costly and time consuming to replace, potentially requiring digging and replacing large sections of pipe.
The current invention provides a drain pipe end cap that is suited for use with a wide range of diameters of single or more walled corrugated polymer piping and smooth walled PVC pipes, most commonly used today and in the foreseeable future. It is a single piece, light-weight, durable, and easy to install and use in or on drain pipes. Furthermore, its single piece construction removes the need for installation tools, clamps, bolting systems, hinge mechanisms, and internal pipe installation. The invention allows for drainage flow of fluid and debris, while opposing animal incursions. Further the invention allows for inexpensive production and one piece molding methods.